


Leaf Pile

by TheSkyeIsFalling



Series: Random Drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Gen, Injured Lance (Voltron), Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyeIsFalling/pseuds/TheSkyeIsFalling
Summary: Shiro asked Lance and Keith to rake the leaves in the yard, when Lance gets fed up Keith has an idea.





	Leaf Pile

"Keeeeeef, I don't wanna do this anymore," Lance whined tossing his rake to the ground.

"Well, I don't wanna be raking leaves either but Shiro asked us to help with the yard so they can decorate for the party Friday."

"Ya, but I thought he meant help with putting up decorations not this." Lance groaned falling forward into his pile, leaves flew upwards everywhere.

"You're making more work for yourself, get up I'm not doing this by myself." Lance refused to emerge even after Keith kicked his leg, "Lance."

"Lance ain't here right now." Carefully he entombed himself in the pile, completely hiding him from sight.

"Lance." The boy in question stayed silent. Quietly, Keith laid down his rake and made his way into the house, Kosmo was fast asleep on the couch.

"Shiro that you?" Adam called as he emerged from the kitchen, "Oh Keith, sorry, Shiro was supposed to be back by now with the groceries."

"It's fine, I'm just grabbing Kosmo." At the sound of his name Kosmo got up with a whine.

"Won't he get in the way?" Adam leaned against the door frame, eyebrow raised in question.

"Not as much as Lance is at the moment, we still got t-r-e-a-t-s left right?" Keith walked passed to the pantry where they usually kept the dog food.

"Ya top shelf, what is Lance doing know?" He went back to washing the dishes.

"Napping in the leaves, found them. Come on boy, wanna go outside?" Kosmo jumped from the couch wagging his tail furiously by the door.

"Don't kill the poor boy." Adam laughed.

"No promises." Keith quietly opened the front door stepping back onto the front deck, kosmo following behind him. "Lance are you gonna help or lay there all day?" A few leaves rustled in response.

Grinning Keith pulled out a treat from the box holding it up for Kosmo to see, instantly he sat down and waited for the treat as Keith taught him. Lining up the shot he threw it, directly into the pile.

"Keith?"

"Go get it, boy." Immediately Kosmo was bounding across the yard, leaping headfirst into the pile.

"What? Wa-ugh." Kosmo landed hard on Lance's chest, his head flying up from the leaves on impact. "Ugh, I hate you." He wheezed as he tried to catch his breath.

Keith was laughing, tears stinging the corners of his eyes as he nearly tripped down the stairs. "Oh my god! I can-I can't breath." Grabbing the rail with one hand and his stomach with the other, Keith lowered himself down onto the first step, his laugh coming out even harder.

Lance curled in on himself with a groan, Komso nudging his nose into the back of his head, "I trusted you Kosmo. Ugh, that hurt, how heavy is your dog?"

Slowly Keith calmed down, "I don't know, sixty-seventy pounds I think."

"Seventy pounds! You got you seventy-pound dog to jump on my chest? My niece weighs less than that, what the fuck man."

"He didn't put all his weight on you, your fine. You're the one hiding in the leaves." Speaking of, Kosmo was now next to Lance rolling around in the pile.

"You owe me." Lance slowly got back up, hand pressed against his ribs.

"Are you ok? I'll finish up the leaves, you can go lay down inside if you want." Keith got up from the stairs, picking up the rake to clean up the mess they'd made.

"Ya, I'll be fine, probably just a bruised rib. I'm still gonna go lay down though, have fun."

"Take Kosmo back in with you, Adam can give you some ice if you need it." Keith laughed as they went inside, he may be stuck doing the yard alone now but it was worth it.


End file.
